Determining location fixes via GNSS (e.g., GPS, GLONASS, Galileo, and BeiDou Navigation System) can be costly in terms of time and power resources, particularly with regards to mobile devices where GNSS receivers are often implemented. In some cases an accurate absolute time and GNSS location fix typically involves triangulation from at least three satellites. Additionally, GNSS location determination consumes power even for short duty cycles to initiate satellite acquisition. In some cases, GNSS related power consumption increases as GNSS signal levels decrease. For example, GNSS signal may decrease or disappear entirely when satellites are obscured by terrain or man made objects (i.e., inside or near buildings). For deep indoor situations, a GNSS fix may not be achievable due to low signal levels, so time accuracy cannot be maintained. In these instances, mobile devices will consume extraordinary amounts of power to try to attempt GNSS acquisition. Therefore, improved techniques to improve GNSS search are beneficial.